El regreso del fenix
by YunYun07
Summary: Layla regresa a kaleido y se da cuenta de su amor por sora cosa que no agrada mucho a yuri killiam quien ya ideo su plan para separarlas con la ayuda de un excentrico frances. xD
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes presentados a continuación no son de mi propiedad son obra del maestro Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hiraike

Bueno chicos en realidad no soy muy experta en esto de los fics es mi primero en realidad, es un sora x layla creo que no fui la única que se dio cuenta de la química que tenia esta parejita en la serie xD espero que lo disfruten, dejen reviews por fa así tendré una opinión acerca de mi trabajo…

Luego de realizada la técnica angelical sora y Rosetta son las estrellas principales de kaleido pero…seria el regreso de layla Hamilton a los escenarios un motivo de la famosa estrella de kaleido para volver a ver a su querida sora. Será Rosetta passel un obstáculo en el camino de layla Hamilton para recuperar a sora como su compañera. Que sentimientos oculta la rubia hacia su es compañera de actuación.

______________________________________________________________________

_Cursiva _–pensamientos

________ - cambio de escena

**El regreso del fenix**

-¿Layla estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

-Kathy gracias por preocuparte pero hay algo muy fuerte que me invita a regresar, cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme

- no te preocupes puedes estar segura de que lo hare, ¡que tengas un buen viaje!

Así nuestro flamante fénix dorado abordo su avión de regreso a cape Mary

Mientras tanto en la oficina de kalos

______________________________________________________________________.

Mía, necesito una nueva obra, asegúrate de que pueda participar todo el elenco, quiero el guión en una semana.

- si jefe, disculpe me puedo retirar

-adelante

Mía procede a retirarse pero cuando abre la puerta encuentra a roseta a may a sora y a ana en una posición que deja mucho que decir

-míaa…. Dice sora con una cara de nerviosismo

-chicas no se preocupen ya el jefe debe de estar acostumbrado a estas constantes misiones expiatorias – responde mía

-bueno por que no vamos a la cafetería y así nos cuentas lo que te ha dicho el jefe- argumento Rosetta

- curiosas.­ - _- -esta bien vamos

Más tarde en el mismo pasillo

… toc toc

- pase – responde el afro con cierta curiosidad

- layla es un gusto verte de nuevo

- lo mismo digo kalos, ¿como van los preparativos para la nueva obra?

- están en marcha ya le ordene a mía que hiciera el guión estará listo en una semana

- eso espero – dice la rubia con cierta intriga

- layla, ¿puedo preguntarte cual es el verdadero motivo de tu regreso a los escenarios?

El afro no era tonto sabia perfectamente la clase de persona que es layla Hamilton y que detrás de su actitud un tanto fría se esconde una persona que necesita ser amada.

- kalos sabes perfectamente cuan grande es mi pasión por el escenario, cuando me vi afectada por mi hombro acudí a los mejores doctores en busca de una solución, mientras sobrellevaba mi tratamiento busque una salida en el teatro de Broadway pero aun se que mi ultimo escenario todavía no ha llegado.

_Además__ estoy decidida a recuperar mi lugar como compañera de actuación de sora__** – **_ pensó layla para sus adentros

______________________________________________________________________

- ¿qué? Una semana –grita sora desesperadamente

- _ si el jefe solo me dio una semana para escribir el guión y no tengo la mas minima idea de cómo empezar

- bueno podríamos hacer una comedia – alega Anna con cierto aire de esperanza

- ni lo sueñes – responde may – tú no puedes ni hacer reír a una foca

- basta Yaa no ven que no están ayudando en nada – dice Rosetta

- muchas gracias chicas pero creo que iré a ver a Sarah

- te acompañamos -dicen al unísono Rosetta, may, sora y Anna

______________________________________________________________________

- ¿desea algo mas señorita?

- no gracias Maguire estoy bien

- la constelación de leo se muestra algo confundida deberá aclarar lo que siente y así podrá salir de la oscuridad

- fool –dice algo pensativa layla- así que todavía puedo verte

- solo los que no luchan por sus sueños pierden la capacidad de ver cosas extraordinarias

_OH__ mi querida layla tengo planes para ti_

-¿ como esta tu pequeña sora? No he tenido tiempo de verla

- eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma_, _adiós mi querida layla nos veremos pronto

- adiós fool

_Que será esto que me inquieta tanto por que no puedo dejar de pensar en sora acaso será que… no no no layla por favor no pienses estupideces_

- señorita se siente bien??

- no te preocupes es solo falta de sueño, Buenas noches

______________________________________________________________________

Toc toc

- mmm..... Cielos quien será a estas horas de la noche

Sora lentamente se dirige a abrir la puerta cuando de repente aparece mía y le salta encima

- amiga lo logre la nueva obra que estrenara el escenario kaleido será… ………….. "la bella y la bestia"

- wao mía que fantástica idea – dice sora un tanto dormida

- si es perfecto mañana iré a comunicárselo al jefe y tu deberás acompañarme ya que eres la estrella principal

- si mía como quieras pero ahora por favor déjame dormir -_-

- esta bien buenas noches sora, nos vemos mañana

______________________________________________________________________en la mañana siguiente

-¡sora! Estas lista –grita mía

- ya voy dame un minuto

- vamos no hay tiempo que perder –dice sora arrastrando a su amiga hacia la oficina del jefe

- permiso, ¿jefe esta ocupado? – pregunta mía

- adelante mía, sora pasen

- jefe, quería decirle que ya tengo el titulo para nuestra próxima obra

- y bien – dice el afro

- bueno será la bella y la bestia señor

-mmm. Con que la bella y la bestia, me parece muy bien

- si jefe le prometo que Rosetta y yo daremos lo mejor en nuestras actuaciones –dice sora con el optimismo que la caracteriza

- sora tu serás la bella, en cuanto a Rosetta deberá competir por el papel contra…

______________________________________________________________________mmm. Curiosos ¿quieren saber que pasara después? No se preocupen no tardo mucho en redactar una nueva historia además estoy de vacas!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos bueno espero que no tuvieran que esperar mucho aquí esta el 2do capitulo disfrútenlo y por fa dejen reviews

_Cursiva-_ pensamientos

______ - cambio de escena

Los personajes presentados a continuación no son de mi propiedad son obra del maestro Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hiraike

…- sora tu serás la bella, en cuanto a Rosetta deberá competir por el papel contra…

- layla Hamilton

Mía y sora quedaron en shock luego de haber escuchado estas palabras por parte de kalos

- jefe pero la señorita layla ya se retiro de los escenarios- dice mía todavía con un poco de desconcierto

- si, además su lesión en el hombro- dice sora apoyando las anteriores palabras de su amiga

En este momento tocan la puerta

- adelante

De repente aparece una silueta con cabellos claros y ojos celestes

- layla que bueno que has llegado –dice kalos

- señorita layla que alegría volver a verla – exclamo sora

- ¡sora! Que sorpresa ¿Cómo estas? – exclamo layla

- muy bien señorita, es un gusto tenerla de nuevo por acá

- layla acabo de decirle a sora tus planes para la nueva obra – agrega el afro

- ¡pero señorita y su lesión!- dice sora un tanto preocupada

- sora mi lesión ya es un tema del pasado estoy completamente repuesta, estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea para recuperar mi lugar en el escenario, además mi ultimo escenario aun no ha llegado- le responde layla

Las palabras de la rubia sonaban como trueno en los oídos de los allí presentes, ese fuego que denotaban sus ojos le hacia ver que era muy difícil que esta cambiara de opinión

Lo que no sabían era cual seria la reacción de la chica de los diávolos ante la actitud de nuestro fénix dorado

- ¡SORA! Te prometo dar lo mejor de mí en nuestra próxima actuación- dijo la belga con mucho entusiasmo

- si es que llegamos a actuar juntas- le responde sora con cierto aire de confusión

- a si es- agrega mía- la señorita layla esta empeñada en regresar al escenario kaleido y recuperar su lugar como estrella principal junto a sora.

- ¿QUE? – exclamaron anna y may

- si chicas todo eso es cierto hace unas semanas layla llamo por teléfono a kalos y le dijo que estaba planeando su regreso a kaleido, kalos le respondió que por el no había inconvenientes y que de inmediato se lo comunicaría al señor Kenneth, en cuanto a ti Rosetta tu audición contra layla por el papel de la bestia será el próximo lunes – les explico Sarah

La pequeña Rosetta quedo en shock y huyo de allí

¡Rosetta espera! – grito sora tratando de detenerla pero ya era muy tarde

La chica estaba aturdida y no es para menos, con tan solo saber que presentaría una audición contra una, o quizás la mejor de las estrellas de kaleido, por el simple hecho de tratarse de layla Hamilton, hacia a cualquiera dudar de sus capacidades y optar por retirarse

Esa noche en la habitación de sora:

- fool cual crees tu que sea el motivo de la señorita layla para volver a kaleido, es que no entiendo, debería estar feliz por que me encanta actuar al lado de la señorita pero hay algo que no sabría bien como explicarlo, además rosetta

- mi querida sora la pequeña rosetta esta inmersa en una nube de confusión en estos momentos cualquier injerencia de las personas que la rodean podría causarle mas confusión esto es un dilema del que deberá salir sola y sacar a flote su barco sino se ira directamente al fondo del mar –

- no se si tengas razón fool pero en estos momentos no puedo pensar me siento muy cansada

- ¿cansada? Sabes lo que debes hacer, deberías tomar un baño, si un baño y si quieres podría darte un masaje

- ¡espíritu pervertido! Debería encerarte en la despensa es mas me las vas a pagar : ven acá pequeño demonio te voy a...

- sora que haces no suéltame por favor

- ya veras lo que te hare pervertidooooo – grito sora lanzando muy lejos al pobre espíritu desde su balcón

Y desde lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de fool – soraaa por favooor ¿no que estabas cansada? ¿Por que me maltrataaaas….?

En la mañana siguiente

- ¡soraaa! Despierta – grita anna desesperadamente en el pasillo

- espero que no se vuelva un habito el despertarme a gritos cada mañana, ya voy – responde la japonesa aun dormitando - ¿Qué ocurre anna por que vienes a despertarme tan temprano?

- sora, es que no encontramos a rosetta por ningún lado

- ¿Qué? Rosetta rayos debe de haber escapado

- chicas dense prisa hay que encontrar a rosetta que esperan- grita mía al otro lado del pasillo

Y así las chicas comienzan la búsqueda de la pequeña rosetta pensando que había huido ante el gran reto que se le presentaba

Mientras tanto en el salón de prácticas de la mansión Hamilton:

- señorita la busca la joven Kathy

- hazla pasar

- layla que sorpresa veo que no pierdes ni un minuto hace poco que llegaste y ya estas practicando

- Kathy me extraña verte tan pronto no pensé que tomaras tan en serio la idea de visitarme

- ¬¬ si ni yo, ya sabes problemas con el productor es que nunca nos ponemos de acuerdo

- bueno puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que dure tu visita

- gracias- layla me atreveré a preguntarte algo

- claro hazlo con toda confianza – le respondió la rubia con cierta curiosidad

- ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de sora?

Boom la pregunta del millón la siempre segura layla Hamilton quedo anonadada con el comentario de su amiga

_¿Qu…e .e q? que me atrae de sora no no yo no no comprendo ¿que me atrae de sora? Esa es una pregunta sin fundamentos yoo..._

La chica Hamilton estaba ruborizada aquella pregunta causo una gran conmoción en ella y mucho mas en la escritora que no comprendía el porque el sonrojamiento de su amiga, o tal vez si lo sabia, pero esa expresión en su cara un tanto sorprendida era de esperarse pues no todos los días se le ve a layla Hamilton sonrojarse de esa manera

- Kathy por favor no digas cosas sin sentido – le respondió la rubia tratando de recuperar su acostumbrada seguridad – ahora iré a ducharme, quiero que veas a mía para que le ayudes con lo de el guión

- cielos la hemos buscado en casi toda la ciudad donde se habrá metido – dice mía con aires de desesperanza

- lo mejor será regresar a kaleido luego la seguiremos buscando – agrega sora

- si tienes razón por primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo además tengo mucha hambre ¡que esperan vámonos preparare uno de mis platillos chinos mas famosos

Luego en el comedor

- cielos ufff..... Cuanto comí no puedo ni moverme –dijo anna

- chicaaaasss buenas noticias encontré a rosetta esta en el salón de practicas – grito Sarah

- ¿Qué? no es cierto, vamos chicas rápido, anna apúrate- exclamo sora muy entusiasmada

Al fin en el salón de prácticas

- rosetta ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¬¬ no vuelvas a hacernos esto

- sora pero yo he estado aquí todo el día – le respondió rosetta algo confusa

- ¿Qué? No puede ser hemos estado dando vueltas todo este tiempo…- agrego may

- bueno en realidad decidí enfrentar a layla además le prometía a sora que daría lo mejor de mi la próxima obra –dijo la belga demostrando mucha seguridad

- bueno chicas ya que esto esta resuelto las invito a tomar una taza de te- dijo Sarah con mucha alegría

- de acuerdo pero tu sora debes empezar a practicar no puedes perderle el ritmo ni a rosetta ni a layla eres la estrella principal – agrego mía tratando de motivar a su amiga

- tienes razón debo dar lo mejor de mi sea cual sea mi compañera


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys disculpen trato de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo tratando de subir un capitulo por semana pero es que he estado un poquito ocupada, pero bien valió la espera aquí esta el 3er capitulo de no se cuantos que va a tener esta historia espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo disfruto escribir para ustedes y por faaaa dejen reviews es importante para mi saber que les gusta que no les gusta hagan criticas constructivas pero dejen reviews pelase!!

Los personajes presentados a continuación no son de mi propiedad (excepto en mis sueños xD) son obra del maestro junichi sato y de yoshimasa hiraike

_Cursiva _ pensamientos

_________ _cambio de escena

**Negrita **voz de la TV

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- señoritas el chofer las espera en la puerta – les informo Maguire a layla y a kathy que tomaban amenamente un café en el balcón

- en seguida vamos, gracias – replico layla levantándose de su asiento

- anda lay que esperas ya quiero ver la historia que nos tiene preparada mía

- vamos entonces

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras en el salón de practicas del escenario

- ¡sora mas alto! tienes que impulsarte mas para ganar altura – le ordenaba Ken a sora

- esta bien lo intentare – le respondió sora

- sora layla te esta esperando en el lobby – le informo Sarah

Inmediatamente la japonesa se balanceo en su trapecio cayendo hacia la red de seguridad para Luego con un salto salir corriendo del salón de prácticas

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- sora que alegría verte buenas tardes ¿Cómo estas?

- buenas tardes señorita layla muy bien y usted ¿a que se debe su visita?

- sora quería preguntarte si te gustaría volver a compartir el escenario con migo

- señorita layla usted sabe perfectamente que yo la admiro mucho y le tengo un gran aprecio y si pase lo que pase mañana daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que la obra salga adelante

- que bueno escucharte decir eso

_¬¬ aprecio?? Solo aprecio nada mas T_T me aprecia. Yaa basta de tonterías que me pasa no seas tonta layla kathy y sus comentarios te hacen alucinar cosas_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_-_ señorita kathy que sorpresa que bueno que esta aquí

- hola mía es un gusto verte también, como va el guión

- bueno en realidad ya esta casi terminado si quiere puede leerlo

- a ver…

Pasaron algunos minutos luego de que kathy leyera la historia de mía y con una cara de sorpresa le dijo:

- vaya si que has mejorado desde la ultima vez, pero solo hay un problema, le falta el final

- ¬¬ wao si se dio cuenta, bueno he estado pensando en muchas cosas pero el único problema es que no se como bella podría demostrarle a la bestia que si le ama y así romper el hechizo, es que es difícil que el publico entienda la obra si no hay diálogos por eso debemos tener una buena interpretación.

- buen punto mía es verdad esto es como el teatro mudo pero hay muchas formas de que las personas se demuestren amor además de las palabras ¿Cómo lo haces tu?

- bueno regularmente a las personas que quiero les regalo un abrazo

- si puede ser el abrazo es una forma de demostrar amor sin palabras pero eso seria un amor fraternal y el amor que siente la bella por la bestia es un amor mas profundo y como le demuestras un amor profundo a tu pareja??

- con un beso

- exacto mía con un beso es la mejor forma de demostrarle a alguien que lo aman, ah y no te preocupes por layla, sora o rosetta estoy segura que cualquiera de ellas lo tomara con naturalidad

- usted tiene razón señorita kathy

- gracias mía pero ahora repasemos el guión una vez mas mañana es la fecha limite, luego podemos bajar a cenar

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto caía la noche en la ciudad de cape mary todos se proponían a dormir ya que el día siguiente les iba a traer grandes sorpresas lo había ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos ya todo estaba decidido y mañana tendrían los resultados de todos los esfuerzos realizados, al menos eso pensaban rosetta y mía en cambio layla echada en su cama trataba de conciliar el sueno pero un pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila

_No entiendo por que estoy nerviosa generalmente estoy muy confiada antes de una prueba, pero esta vez es distinto, por que siempre que se trata de sora me invade esta inseguridad con tan solo escuchar su voz todo mi cuerpo tiembla aunque trate de disimularlo lo mejor posible no puede ser que yo me este enamorando de sora y si es así debería yo luchar por su amor _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_El esfuerzo de Aries contra la experiencia de leo dos estrellas luchando por el mismo sueño y en el medio de las dos sagitario quien debe aceptar el destino sea cual sea el camino_

_- _fool ya cállate que no me dejas dormir

- ¬¬ pero sora este es mi trabajo si no veo el destino que hago _además tu nunca quieres darte un baño T_T_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Buenos días cape mary es hora de levantarse hoy es lunes inicio de semana y hay muchas cosas que hacer así que despierten los que aun no lo ha hecho y los que si pues disfruten de un rico café mientras le echan un ojo a lo que acontece en la actualidad **

**-** mmm..... por que tanto ruido

- oh layla lo siento te desperté? – pregunto kathy al ver s su amiga aun en pijamas

- no te preocupes de todos modos tenia que hacerlo

- entonces que esperas no querrás llegar tarde anda a arreglarte no le iras a fallar a sora… _que extraño por que no se defiende siempre lo hace _

- ¿kathy por que sora?

- vaya creo que por fin te has dado cuenta layla sabes perfectamente que tu intenciones hacia sora van mas allá del escenario, tal vez tienes miedo a que no te corresponda

- no se todo esto es nuevo para mi no se si continuar

- ósea que te das por vencida sin ni siquiera saber lo que hay en el corazón de sora ¬¬ quien eres tu y donde esta layla Hamilton

- kathy por dios que pretendes, que me le acerque y le diga todo lo que siento de una vez

- en realidad no pero un primer paso seria asegurar tu papel en la obra así que apúrate o sino llegaras tarde a la audición

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde en el salón de pruebas del escenario kaleido estaban todos reunidos la tensión se sentía en el aire y era hora de la prueba entre rosetta y layla

- mía procede por favor- le ordeno kalos a la joven escritora de kaleido

- bien chicos como todos saben nuestra próxima obra será la bella y la bestia es una historia de amor entre un príncipe encantado y la hija del científico del pueblo sora interpretara el papel de bella mientras que hoy definiremos quien obtendrá el papel de la bestia

- layla tu serás la primera- le dijo kalos a la rubia actriz – mía por favor explícanos en que consiste la prueba

- bien ustedes van a representar la parte mas importante de la obra cuando la bestia pelea con Gastón y luego se lanza a los brazos de su amada bella por esto necesito la ayuda de sora y may

- esto se pone interesante- comento kathy observando la acción desde su asiento

- bien lo que realizaran será lo siguiente una batalla en la cuerda floja contra may quien interpretara a Gastón para luego tratar de alcanzar el trapecio izquierdo donde deberán balancearse hasta el trapecio derecho que esta mucho mas arriba donde bella estará esperando a su bestia

- bien pues comencemos, may espero que me des una buena batalla –alego layla

Finalmente subiendo a la plataforma la rubia empezó su camino hacia bella caminando sobre la cuerda floja para entonces encontrarse con may quien la ataco firmemente golpe que esquivo la rubia con un salto hasta pasar por encima a may para iniciar su contraataque unos saltos y algunas vueltas la rubia se veía decidida a luchar por el amor de su bella siempre manteniendo firmemente el equilibrio cuando de repente realiza un salto mas alto de lo normal dando una vuelta y derriba a may quien cae en la red de seguridad para luego realizar otro salto aun mas grande y alcanzar el trapecio izquierdo mientras empieza a balancearse cada vez con mas fuerza y cuando cree que esta a su máxima capacidad se lanza hacia el trapecio derecho donde la espera sora con los brazos abiertos, de cabeza en el trapecio mientras las dos se funden en un calido abrazo, todos se ponen de pie y aplauden

- rosetta es tu turno – ordena el afro

-en seguida subo senior…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wao este si fue difícil de escribir me tarde bastante tiempo espero que les haya gustado y pues ya veremos que pasa en el cap 4 gracias por su tiempo y por fa dejen reviews. xD ciao


	4. Chapter 4

OH chicos disculpen por haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo me han pasado tantas cosas omg estaba de viaje y luego cuando regreso encuentro k mi PC estaba dañada pero ya gracias a dios la arreglaron les prometo subir lo cap mas rápido pues ya que estoy de vacas es mas fácil bueno pero al fin siiii cap 4 up espero que lo disfruten ahhh y porfaa reviews please!!!

Así por lo menos y me motivo a seguir escribiendo con más frecuencia.

Los personajes presentados a continuación no son de mi propiedad son obra del maestro Junichi Sato y de Yoshimasa Hiraike

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El momento tan esperado había llegado, era el turno de la pequeña Rosetta, la belga se disponía a cruzar la cuerda para así dar inicio a su presentación, todos en el publico sentían la tensión desde Kathy que se encontraba entre los espectadores, sora desde lo alto de la torre, incluso hasta la misma layla que había terminado su presentación unos minutos antes

La belga empezó su recorrido por la cuerda floja, instantáneamente may jugo su papel de rival tratando de que la pequeña perdiera el equilibrio y no caer ella en el intento, pero la chica lo supero, a pesar de ser tan joven y de tener tan poco tiempo de practica la chica se desenvolvía bastante bien en la cuerda incluso llegando a realizar algunos saltos arriesgados para librarse de los ataques de may, unos cuantos saltos mas unas vueltas siempre manteniendo el control, la chica se dirigía a alcanzar el trapecio cuando de repente perdió el equilibrio, entretanto se dirigía a la red de seguridad todos en la sala se asombraron, pero cabe recalcar que la chica era la campeona mundial de diávolos y gracias a este artefacto no cayo en la red y recupero el equilibrio dirigiéndose al trapecio y logrando su objetivo, pero todo no quedaba ahí la pequeña empezó a balancearse cada vez con mas fuerza y en el momento preciso ejecuto un gran salto para así llegar a los brazos de sora que le aguardaba un tanto sorprendida en la cima de la torre

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos y en espera de lo que podía suceder, en este momento tomo la palabra el señor Kenneth

- Rosetta he quedado sorprendido, has logrado pasar la audición, ambas lo han logrado pero a pesar de haber alcanzado la torre no mostraste una buena interpretación, te enfocaste en alcanzar a sora, en cambio layla demostró una vez mas sus dotes de actriz, sin embargo tu layla deberías demostrar mas afecto en tu encuentro con la bella

A pesar de todo esto tú serás la compañera de sora

El silencio invadió el salón la pequeña Rosetta hizo una reverencia y se disculpo para luego salir rápidamente de allí sora se disponía a seguirla cuando layla la detuvo

- sora ven conmigo necesito mostrarte algo

- pero señorita layla

- sora, no te preocupes, Anna y yo nos ocuparemos- la interrumpió mía

- esta bien chicas como ustedes quieran – respondió sora un tanto preocupada por la pequeña Rosetta

- bien sora entonces sígueme. _Bien layla y ahora que vas a hacer, que le vas a decir a sora, que todo eso fue un capricho para que no se fuera con Rosetta, mas te vale encontrar una razón si no quieres quedar como una idiota delante de sora_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Entretanto cerca de la piscina de Jonathan 

- Rosetta por fin te encuentro, como estas- le dijo mía a la belga

-no se estoy un poco confundida, me centre tanto en llegar al otro lado que se me olvido la interpretación, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya - dijo la belga con una evidente cara de decepción

- Rosetta espera- intervino may- si quieres tu y yo podemos crear un acto juntas así por lo menos le podremos hacer la vida imposible por un rato a esas dos, pero no te vayas

- no may prefiero tomarme un descanso, creo que iré a visitar a mi mama en Francia es lo mejor que puedo hacer

- bueno esta bien pero creo que tienes que decirle a sora, ella esta muy preocupada por ti- le aconsejo mía

- si seguro que lo hare _ no creo que sora este preocupada por nada en este instante digo, teniendo a layla Hamilton cerca hasta se vuelve rubia por dentro _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**En el lobby**

_OK__ layla mas te vale que te inventes algo rápido por que.._

_-_ bueno señorita layla aquí estoy solo dígame

- chicas las he estado buscando necesito que vengan conmigo- intervino Kathy

_Uff amiga de la que me salvaste por fin y haces algo bien por mí_

- mía y yo les vamos a explicar su participación en el clímax de la obra

-así es – agrego mía apareciendo de repente- además de lo que vieron en la prueba el clímax tiene una segunda parte

- pero pensé que eso era todo – agrego sora con un poco de curiosidad

- no chicas- intervino Kathy- les explicare, como ustedes saben luego de que la bestia derrota a Gastón esta queda moribunda ya que antes de que se caiga el ultimo pétalo de la rosa alguien tiene que decirle que le ama y como nuestro escenario es mudo la mejor manera de interpretar el amor de la bella con la bestia es por medio de un lindo y apasionado beso

- uhhhh?- dijo sora tratando de sobreponerse a lo antes dicho por Kathy

Al igual que sora layla quedo anonadada con aquella revelación aunque no le era extraño que su amiga intentara todo lo posible para unirle con la talentosa trapecista aunque en el fondo no le vendría mal la idea y algo que no podía hacer era oponerse ya que al ser una actriz profesional esto de los besos era algo que manejaba muy fácil es solo que esta vez no seria cualquiera sino sora, la única persona capaz de hacer latir su corazón tan fuerte como el ruido de una locomotora a 120 Km./h

- por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo la rubia tratando de ser lo mas natural posible y al mismo tiempo evitando el contacto visual con las demás chicas para que estas no notaran su leve sonrrojamiento

_Señorita layla, waoo ella es increíble ella haría cualquier cosa para lograr una presentación perfecta, pero a mi la sola idea de tener que besarla me aterrraaaa…_

- yo… mm yo, bueno por mi esta bien, si me permiten quiero ir a ver a Rosetta –dijo sora un poco insegura

_ Siempre Rosetta pero esta vez no puedo detenerla, lo mejor será dejar que se vaya _

- no te preocupes sora dejaremos nuestra platica para después ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi padre

- bueno pues mía y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, ah lay por cierto creo que me quedare acá esta noche- dijo Kathy- nos vemos chicas

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**En ****la habitación de Rosetta:**

**Toc ****Toc **

- pase, esta abierto

- Rosetta que haces, a donde vas con esa maleta

- ah sora eres tu

-Rosetta contéstame, acaso piensas huir

- y si así fuera a ti que te importaría, tienes mejores cosas que hacer por ejemplo ocuparte de la razón de tu existir, layla Hamilton no?

- Rosetta por dios mira que cosas dices el que tenga que besar a la señorita layla no significa que…

- que?? No pero ya ese es el colmo, ósea que también se besan

- Rosetta por dios no malinterpretes las cosas esto es solo parte de la obra como crees que la señorita layla y yo…

- no sora si para mi todo esta mas que claro, ahora si me disculpas Ken me espera para ir al aeropuerto, tengo un vuelo a Francia en 3 horas

La belga salio rápidamente de la habitación tratando de evitar a sora y más con aquel comentario del beso, mientras tanto sora se quedo pensando en lo dicho por la chica de los diávolos

_No puedo creer que __tendré que besar a la señorita layla OH dios nunca he besado a nadie ese seria mi primer beso, es increíble que sea con persona que mas admiro, pero yo no se como hacerlo que hago, talvez debería decirle pero no… bueno ella ya es experimentada y me podría ayudar _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oficina de Richard Hamilton**

-Bien hija ya esta, he vuelto a comprar nuestras acciones en el escenario kaleido, en mi opinión no estoy muy seguro de tu decisión pero no puedo detenerte así que layla, cuentas con todo mi apoyo

- padre puedo preguntarte algo

- si hija lo que quieras

- bueno se que no te gusta hablar de esto, pero tu en realidad estabas enamorado de mi madre

- layla, desde el momento en que conocí a rola supe que ella seria el amor e mi vida y aun la sigo amando con todo mi corazón

- pero como se siente eso de estar enamorado

- es algo indescriptible, no tendría palabras para explicarte, la muerte de tu madre fue algo muy duro para mi, pero bien por que tanta curiosidad, acaso me tienes una sorpresa por hay

- padre por dios, mira lo que dices

- hija pero es algo normal que uno este enamorado

_Si padre pero no creo que te guste saber que la persona que cautivo mi corazón fue sora naegino _

- bueno papa tal vez esto te decepcione pero debo confesarte que si creo que estoy enamorada

- layla pero por que iría yo a decepcionarme digo, ya era hora y bien quien es el afortunado

- bueno papa es que no es afortunado sino afortunada

-como?? Layla que es lo que me estas diciendo

- si papa, aunque no te guste yo estoy enamorada de sora

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eo chicos espero que les haya gustado, el cap 5 ya esta en proceso, espero no tardar mucho, hasta la próxima gracias por leer

**Ciaoo **


	5. Chapter 5

Aloooo me extrañaron?? Pues aquí esta la 5ta entrega de su fic favorito lolz, a ver chicos he estado leyendo algunos fics de KS por aquí y he notado que son muy pocos los que están completos (sora x layla) no creo que sea justo que nos dejen la intriga mientras nos comemos las uñas y nos desesperamos para saber como continua y sin mas ni mas descubrimos que el fic no esta terminado, yo por mi parte les prometo que no los abandonare (¬¬ ya como que se me subió la política a la cabeza) como sea les juro por mi corazón de pollito que terminare este asunto.

Disclaimer: los personajes presentados acá no son de mi propiedad, se los pediré a mi papa como regalo de navidad (seria divertido recibir a layla en una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo)

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_________: cambio de escena

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Oficina de Richard Hamilton**

-como?? Layla que es lo que me estas diciendo

- si papa, aunque no te guste yo estoy enamorada de sora

-esta bien hija entiendo, no me preocupo por eso, ya se te pasara, sin duda alguna este es otro mas de tus caprichos

- padre tu nunca me has entendido, sora no es un capricho

- hija por dios si estábamos hablando de negocios y de repente me hablas de amor… ¿te sientes bien cariño?

La rubia estaba sumida en una clase de pensamiento sicodélico, tenía una mirada vacía y perdida como si hubiese encontrado la piedra filosofal

- eso es padre ¡la amo! ¿Pero, como se lo digo?, lo siento padre debo retirarme

- layla espera, ¿que estas insinuando?

Lay salio de la oficina de su progenitor mas rápido que una estrella fugaz, estaba decidida a confesarle sus recién descubiertos sentimientos a su querida sora

- OH rola, hhhfffff (o como sea que suene un suspiro) seguro tu sabrías que hacer en situaciones como estas, ¬¬ mujeres quien las entiende.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**En un avión apunto de aterrizar en Cape Mary**

**Ring Ring **

- bueno!

- kalos ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la nueva obra?

- Yuri, ¿Cómo estas? Pues tenemos otra obra en desarrollo, el único problema es que Oswald esta en Francia pero ya encontramos su reemplazo y es posible que sea permanente

- a que te refieres ¿acaso leon renuncio?

- no en realidad se fue de vacaciones, pero cuando regrese le va a ser muy difícil recuperara su lugar, pues layla no es un hueso fácil de roer

- layla, ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver layla en esto?

_Pero si __serás idiota hermano, al parecer cuando te hablan de la Barbie esta te pones más tarado que Bob esponja –_ Yuri, layla va a reemplazar a leon Oswald en la obra la bella y la bestia

- pero no es posible, layla esta en New York

- ¿Qué, Ella no te había comentado nada? Ustedes se tienen mucha confianza

- no, a lo mejor y se le olvido! ¬¬

- bueno pues Haci están las cosas ella y sora serán las protagonistas, ahora te dejo por que tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos

…

_No_ _pues ahora comprendo al parecer lo único que le importa a layla es la entrometida de sora naegino con tal de quedar bien con ella es capaz hasta de pelarse la cabeza_

(¿se imaginan a layla calva?) En fin el caso es pues que al rubio killian le choca que en el cerebro de su querida layla sus neuronas estén programadas para ser amable y cariñosa únicamente con la chica del cabello púrpura y que a el lo dejen botado en un rincón como si fuese emo.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**En la playa**

Era una vista hermosa, ver aquel momento en el que el sol se encontraba con el mar era increíble, el atardecer ese día era mas hermoso que nunca, al menos eso pensaba sora, quien decidió salir de aquel caos que se había apoderado del escenario, las especulaciones por parte de los chicos del elenco, las constantes agresiones de may y sobre todo las acusaciones de Rosetta. La japonesa estaba confundida tan solo pensar en el nombre de aquella persona que la hacia sentir tantas sensaciones indescriptibles, aquella maestra la cual admiraba con tanto fervor y con la que tanto disfrutaba crear nuevos escenarios el solo hecho de que volvería a actuar junto a ella y mas aun estando conciente que tendría que besarla en frente de el publico y de todos sus compañeros

_Señorita__ layla si tan solo supiera que… _un escalofrío pasa por la espalda de la chica mientras intenta descubrir a quien le pertenece la mano que esta posada en su hombro

- sora, al fin te encuentro te he estado buscando por todos lados-, una cara de sorpresa apareció en el ángel de kaleido

– Señorita layla- la chica japonesa como es costumbre se sonrojó tan notablemente que la chica Hamilton pudo notarlo

- sora estas bien? Esta vez fue la rubia quien se sonrojó al notar la mirada perdida que le regalaba la autora de sus pasiones

-disculpe señorita- dice sora desviando la mirada mientras la suave mano de layla toca la barbilla de sora y redirige su mirada hacia ella.

- sora, hace no mucho tiempo me di cuenta de a pesar de tratar de no apegarme a nadie emocionalmente no pude evitar que alguien tocara mi acorazado corazón

- señorita layla usted se refiere a que usted esta enamorada de alguien?- el pobre corazón de sora sintió como lo atravesaban de golpe. _No es posible que la persona que mas amo en este mundo este enamorada de otra persona – _pero señorita por que me cuenta esto a mi?

- sora es que yo…

**Ring ****Ring **

**- **señorita su celular

- _¬¬ genial, pero a quien se le ocurre, sea como sea en este instante te diré que te amo sora, te ves tan linda hoy,_** Ring Ring, **_ahh verdad el teléfono T_T_

_-_bueno… ah Yuri como estas?

_No creo que pueda resistir esto es __Ovio que el joven Yuri tiene las llaves del corazón de mi layla, ¿mi? Suena lindo si tan solo fuese real, sniff lo mejor será que me valla_, la pelirosada disponía a retirarse pero layla la agarro de la mano y la detuvo

- Yuri, puedes llamar mas tarde, es que estoy haciendo algo importante… ok nos vemos mas tarde- _cielos al fin me libre de killiam, en fin en que estaba? Ahh sii _

- ufff... (suspiro largo) aquí voy sora lo que yo quiero decirte es que, me he enamorado completamente de…

- del joven Yuri, lo entiendo señorita después de todo ustedes hacen muy linda pareja- _pero nos veríamos mejor si fuésemos usted y yo T_T_

- no sora por dios sora, ¬¬ eso es lo que mas amo de ti

-¿AMA?

-si sora la persona de quien estoy enamorada eres tu- _uff _ _ya lo dije… oh layla la regaste por que esa cara??? T_T acaso no sientes lo mismo que yoo sora!!_

El asombro tan frecuente en la pelirosada se convirtió en estado de shock después de todas sus especulaciones sobre el rubio killiam y sobretodo que la persona a quien mas ama en el mundo le acabe de decir que esta enamorada de ella la dejo tan noqueada que se quedo en estado de coma por los 3 minutos siguientes esto venia de la mano con el acostumbrado sonrrojamiento solo que esta vez se puso mas roja que el traje de santa claus

- si sora yo te amo no pude evitar enamorarme de aquella niña que me hizo comprender el sentido de mi vida entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo haci que me alejare de ti y solo nos trataremos por asuntos de trabajo

Layla se dispuso a marcharse y ni mas bien dio 5 pasos la japonesa salio de su trance psicodélico y asimilo que la dueña de sus suspiros correspondía a sus sentimientos y que si no le detenía en ese instante la perdería para siempre

- señorita layla espere,- la japonesa corrió hasta la rubia hasta alcanzarla y abalanzarse sobre ella atrapándola en un abrazo mientras le dijo entre sollozos – señorita layla por favor no me deje, no soportaría su indiferencia, por favor no saque conclusiones apresuradas tal y como yo lo hice

- ¿Qué quieres decir sora?- Ahora era la rubia que estaba completamente noqueada.

La pequeña sora se armo de valor y le regalo a chica Hamilton un tierno y dulce beso como respuesta a su pregunta

- yo también la amo la amo desde lo mas profundo de mi ser y quisiera compartir esto con usted por el resto de mis días

- sora pero yo pensé que..

- shhh yo pensé igual también pero ahora me doy cuenta que me fui demasiado lejos

- sora! Te amo! Eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado

Y Haci la rubia rodeo a sora en sus brazos y la acerco cada vez mas hacia ella mientras contemplaba sus hermosos labios rosados, tentación que no pudo evitar y mando al diablo toda la etiqueta y protocolo solo para disfrutar ese momento y fundirse en un tierno beso con su amada, beso que cada vez se hacia mas intenso al punto de casi asfixiarse, para luego sentarse en la suave arena de la playa abrazadas la una con la otra y contemplando el maravilloso paisaje que la naturaleza solo le regala a los amantes verdaderos, ninguna de las dos olvidaría este momento, a pesar que tenían muy claro que la batalla por su amor estaba apenas a punto de empezar

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Omg esta vez si k me inspire, por hay dicen que el amor lo puede todo :p, espero que les haya gustado y no se preocupen esto apenas acaba de empezar**

**Grax por el apoyo chicos… dejen reviews porfaaa alimenten mi agotado ego **

**Nos veremos otra vez en otro capitulo mas de esta dramatica historia**

**Besooss!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello i'm back yo se que me tarde demasiado en postear este cap NO ME LO CREO 1 año wenno pero ya estoy aquí yo se que en verdad no puedo justificar mi ausencia pero échenle parte de la culpa a mi notebook que tuvo la ocurrencia de dañarse anyways espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribiéndolo y las gracias especiales de que ustedes puedan leer este capitulo es por la gran inspiración de la música de mana **

**SEE YA ARROUND!**

El sol acababa de salir, este se proyectaba como un hermoso día, aunque levantarse a tal hora no era muy gustoso para la estrella de kaleido, y menos si tenia a may jalándole los pies para que se levantase, quedaban tan solo dos semanas antes del estreno de la nueva obra y todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, lo único que alentaba a la japonesa era que volvería a ver al amor de su vida y no tan solo eso pasaría todo el día con ella las dos solas sin interrupción de nadie ya que al ser las protagonistas tenían sus ensayos aparte del resto del elenco, aunque en estos momentos layla querría convertirla en sushy por llegar tarde cosa que hizo que la japonesa saltara de la cama para sorpresa de may

- hay pero que rara eres, al parecer los japoneses son muy hiperactivos

-disculpa may que dijiste?

- ¬¬" _y para colmo despistados- _olvídalo y mejor te apuras porque layla te esta esperando en la sala de practicas

**Oficina de Richard Hamilton**

- Yuri, no creí que regresarías tan pronto

- pues aquí me ve, pensé regresar para ayudar con los preparativos de la nueva obra y me encontré con una gran sorpresa

- ya hablaste con layla?

- no señor me entere por que kalos me lo dijo, pero usted esta de acuerdo

- Yuri, tu mas que nadie sabes lo terca que es mi hija pero el que regrese a kaleido no es mi mayor problema

- hasta donde tenia entendido su hombro estaba lastimado, va a dejar usted que ella se lastime? Señor Hamilton por el bien de layla deténgala

Richard Hamilton siempre se caracterizo por ser un hombre astuto sabia perfectamente que Yuri killiam por muchos años había tratado de entrar al frío corazón de su hija y no tenia la menor duda en utilizar aquella obsesión que tenia el chico para con layla con tal de eliminar de cualquier modo aquel amor que afirmaba sentir su hija por el brillante ángel de kaleido

- Yuri killiam, te propongo un trato…

-ta..r..dee voy tarde ahora si me linchan…. Ahh por fin llegue

- sora, te estaba esperando

-etto, ehm … es que mmm puees…. Me quede dormida y pues desperté y me encontré con may y ell..- sorpresivamente las palabras del ángel de kaleido fueron cortadas por un dulce beso que deposito la chica de los cabellos dorados en su futura novia

- no pensabas dejarme sin mi beso de buenos días oh si?

- ehm no es que pues pensé que me ibas a regañar por haber llegado tarde

-mmm…

- la.y..la? _ohh dios nunca la había visto con esa cara, que estará pensando O.o_

- sabes que tienes razón debería regañarte, pero ya pensare como hacerlo aunque fijándome bien seria mejor ponerte un castigo :D- la rubia le regalo una de esas sonrisas picaras que elevo la tonalidad de la tez de sora a un tono un tanto tomatoso y era de esperarse ya que es muy raro ver a layla sonriendo de esa manera

-_Ok esa mirada nunca la había visto, ayy ya me dio miedito T_T_

_- _sora mi amor vamos a practicar que no tenemos mucho tiempo

- hai _mi amor __ que lindo suena eso_

La mañana paso tranquila entre saltos giros y volteretas solo que a diferencia de otras veces esta vez el entrenamiento termino con dos cansadas y hermosas chicas tiradas en la malla de seguridad abrazándose y mirándose fijamente

- layla

-ehh?

- nah es que no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre es extraño

- pues mejor te acostumbras no hay necesidad de usar tantos formalismo ne?

- hmm sip ya lo creo…GRRRRR- etto ehm creo que fue mi estomago

- ahh tienes hambre, ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntas a almorzar ne?

- _esa mirada de nuevo T_T _ vale pero que tal si mejor yo me encargo del almuerzo

-pero.

- shh nada de peros- dándole un calido beso a su potencial de novia- nos vemos en la playa en media hora estamos?

- (suspiro) Ok te espero, estos van a ser los 30 minutos mas largos de mi vida, te extrañare

- etto amor creo que estas exagerando, bueno ya me voy

- sora, espera…- agarrandola por un brazo

- ehh?

- y mi besoo?

- ahh sii baka- la japonesa junto sus rosados labios con los de la otra chica para fundirse un calido beso que duro unos cuantos minutos y que tan solo la falta de aire las obligo a separarse

- adiosito en la playa no lo olvides – y sale apresuradamente del salón de practicas para empezar a planear el rico almuerzo que tendría con su amor

- puedes estar segura que no lo olvidare

_**-**__**So I put my hands up they're playing my song the butterflies fly away I'm nodding my head like yeaah moving my hips like yeaaah so I put my hands up they're playing my song you know I'm gonna be OK yeeeh eeeh eeeh it's a party in the USA**_

-Señor ya llegamos señor? Eh joven? Me escucha

Con tremenda cara de vergüenza se quita los auriculares de su I pod y le da la cara al taxista- muchas gracias señor quédese con el cambio

- estoy para servirle joven león pero quisiera pedirle un favor

- _a ver con que babosada me sale el tipo este –_ si claro dígame usted – mostrando su súper sonrisa cegadora

- es que quería saber si me podría dar un autógrafo por favor

-_ HAAH lo sabía es que soy fascinante- _el señor le pasa una foto del junto a may Wong- _OMG que bello soy :D solo la daña la chinita esta acomplejada de_ rottweiler _- _ya esta, bueno pase buen día- sale del taxi y se va acerando al fascinante edificio del circo de kaleido

Para muchos es difícil pensar que el ángel de la muerte tenga una actitud un tanto afeminada pero ya de por si sabemos que las apariencias engañan, ya hace mucho tiempo que león Oswald acepto su distintiva sexualidad _ a pesar de todo sigo siendo fascinante a ver que hay de nuevo por aquí presiento que algo muy bueno se avecina. _Mientras el famoso acróbata divagaba profundamente en sus pensamientos llego a sus oídos el distintivo sonido del ringtones de su celular

_**- Don't call my name Don't call my name Alejandro.**_

_Ehhh se me olvido silenciar esta cosa Uhhh *_* el rubio killiam_

-mushy mushy!

- león por favor compórtate

-hayy pero que mal estas, si fuiste tu que llamaste

- arhhs donde estas?

- pues al frente de nuestro circo favorito oviooo

- pues a ver si dejas de hablar así taradooh, necesito hablar con tigo

- gatito pero ya estamos hablando noh?

-PERSONALMENTE TARADO! -.-'

- yaa pero que genio uugh, en el mismo lugar de siempre?

- si y mas te vale que te aparezcas rápido te tengo buenas noticias

- si ya voy no me extrañes!

- créeme que no lo hare

…..

_Este se trae algo muy grueso entre manos! _Si había alguien que conocía perfectamente a Yuri killiam ese era león Oswald y muy claro tenia que cuando el ruso tenia algo entre manos había que andarse con mucho cuidado.

- todo listo, ahora si me voy

- sora y por que no me llevas con tigo?

- ni lo pienses esto es entre MI layla y yo. Con estas ultimas palabras un tanto posesivas la japonesa salio de su dormitorio para tener su tan anhelado almuerzo con la ojiazul era difícil no dejar notar su recién encontrada felicidad pero tenia que comportarse después de todo ella era la estrella de kaleido y tenia que conservar su "Imagen" aunque ya todos sabían que la chica era bastante extrovertida y realmente en estos momentos tenia unas ganas enormes de saltar como conejito por todos los pasillos y regalar huevos de pascua a todo el que se le aparezca por el medio en realidad necesitaba urgentemente unas clasecitas de autocontrol, depuse de todo tenia consigo la mejor maestra que le pudiera enseñar.

A la chica no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar acordado el mismo lugar donde le había experimentado su primer beso, al llegar se encontró con su amada quien estaba sentada frente al mar, ella misma había arreglado el lugar, no que había mucho que hacer porque solo con su presencia le bastaba a sora para sentirse en el paraíso

_Waao en verdad ella es hermosa._

- oh sora llegaste, ven aquí. Le dijo a la japonesa señalándole el lugar a su lado

- no llevas mucho tiempo esperándome o si?

- no, no hace mucho que estoy aquí pero no me importaría esperarte por toda la eternidad. Luego se inclina levemente para darle un dulce beso en la frente acto que dejo a sora con la cara más roja que un tomate

- creo que seria mejor que empecemos a comer. La chica se sentía un tanto sorprendida por la previa acción de layla, imediataente sora saco de su bolsa dos bentos negros bien arreglados

- mm se ve rico en verdad me gusta la comida japonesa. Los bentos eran algo sencillo arroz cocido, dos piezas de salmón, vegetales y varias piezas de fruta

- en verdad espero que te guste mi mama me enseño como hacerlo aunque aun no soy muy experta

- para mi si lo hiciste tu esta perfecto. Layla tenia plasmada una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, de esas de las que cualquier otro miembro de kaleido se hubiese asustado, pues era muy difícil ver a layla Hamilton sonreír por su manera de ser fría y estoica comúnmente era apodada como "la princesa de hielo" pero al lado de sora era diferente, con ella podía ser ella misma sin importar las apariencias

- _kyaaaa que kwai se ve cuando sonríe _– a ver te ayudo di ahhh. Le dijo a layla mientras le acercaba un pedazo de salmón a la boca

-mm esto esta delicioso, a ver es mi turno di ahh

El almuerzo pasó rápidamente ambas chicas alimentándose la una a la otra como forma de afecto luego de acabada la comida acto seguido la rubia se acostó en la arena y descanso la cabeza en el regazo de sora, la chica se sorprendió por la acción de la ojiazul

- sabes algo sora?

-mm. Murmuro la chica acariciando suavemente el dorado cabello de su amada

- me encanta estar así con tigo, mm no se me siento libre

- a mi también me gusta estar con tigo pero mas me gustas tu. Le dijo mientras se inclinaba para depositar un suave beso en esos labios tan atrayentes de la chica rubia un beso que empezó suavemente pero que poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad llevando a layla a levantarse de su cómoda posición para quedar frente a frente a sora y entrelazar sus manos con las de la chica avanzando lentamente hasta quedar completamente acostadas en la playa con la rubia encima de sora _–creo que nos estamos yendo demasiado rápido_ . estos pensamientos fueron silenciados con la sensación de una suave mano acariciando su mejilla mientras otra se hacia cargo de su sedosa cabellera en cuanto a la traviesa mano de la rubia paso a acariciar el muslo derecho de sora –mmm layla, las chicas tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire quedando los bellos ojos azules de layla mirando fijamente a los ojos café de sora

- sabes sora ahora que lo pienso no hemos establecido nuestra relación

- no me importa lo que seamos te quiero igual

- si pero seria mejor que tengamos las cosas claras

-mmhm bueno si así lo quieres

- sora quieres ser mi novia? . la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la japonesa pero en su mente tenia muy clara la respuesta

- Claro que quiero ser tu novia . dicha su respuesta la chica se abalanzo para continuar el beso que habían dejado esta vez uno más dulce y suave

- Te amo

- yo también te amo hermosa pero será mejor que regresemos tenemos una función que crear. Las chicas se levantaron de sus lugares y recogieron todo lo que habían llevado para luego caminar de vuelta al salón de prácticas agarradas de la mano, no hay tiempo que perder al público no se le puede decepcionar

**This is it como dice MJ reviews pelase mi corazoncito estaría muy contento de ver los mensajitos en mi inbox :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell yeah i'm back Feliz a****ñ****o nuevo a todos, como dije antes no voy a abandonar esta historia aunque me tome mil a****ñ****os actualizar y mas que estoy de buen modo y oyendo una de mis canciones favoritas en estos momentos (viva la vida- cold play =D). Para los que preguntaron si layla aquí es mega OOC por que me imagino a una layla superprotectora y ultra celosa xD ademas de que la actitud de sora no es para que ella lleve los "pantalones" en una relacion. Grax a todos por su time y ya saben aclaraciones, dudas y comentarios, manden un review =]**

**-nooo KS no me pertenece . es necesario poner esto siempre?**

Cape Mary era sin duda una singular ciudad el vasto océano que adornaba gran parte de dicha metrópolis le daba un aire refrescante al ambiente lo que favorecía el turismo local y alentaba a las miles de personas que asistían a las funciones del escenario kaleido, una manera sencilla de pasar el rato con los amigos era asistiendo a alguno de los establecimientos que se hallaban frente a la costa, precisamente en un café cercano a la playa se encontraba sentado un impaciente Yuri killiam esperando a su acompañante que al parecer se estaba tardando mucho en llegar

El chico iba vestido semi-formal con un pantalón formal de color negro, una camisa roja y una chaqueta a juego con su pantalón y su cara adornada con sus acostumbrados lentes de sol, el rubio sonríe cuando ve una figura bajarse de un lujoso BMW negro y se dirige hacia su lugar

-por fin llegas, te hubieras tardado algo mas

-sarcástico como siempre típico de ti, lo siento pero si te das cuenta acabo de llegar a la ciudad y primero tuve que pasar a mi apartamento por mi carro- el peliblanco toma asiento frente al rubio y le dirige una mirada picara, mientras el otro gira los ojos y hace una mueca de aburrimiento

-león ya por favor no estoy de humor para discutir contigo

-si se nota mi rey pero por lo menos di hola o algo así no seas tan antipático- replica el Frances en un tono de molestia

-si, si lo que sea, en fin te llame por que necesito un favor tuyo, es importantísimo que lo que hablemos aquí quede entre los dos

-ya sabia yo que algo tu querías y no te preocupes que sabes que soy como una tumba ahora cuéntame

-adivina quien regreso a kaleido- el ángel de la muerte forma en su cara una expresión interrogativa- layla Hamilton, le dio por regresar y volver a los escenarios, pero eso no es todo ella y tu querida contraparte están envueltas en un romance

esta afirmación dejo a león con la boca abierta lo que menos el pensaría seria que sora bateara para ese lado si duda esa era una noticia que dejaría a muchos con la boca abierta, sora naegino nunca había demostrado ningún interés romántico por ninguna persona ni siquiera por el mismo ángel de la muerte quien muchos asumían mantenía una relación con la pelivioleta, aunque muchos eran los fans que se acercaban a ella con declaraciones, cartas de amor y regalos ella los rechazaba cordialmente tratando de no herir sus sentimientos.

-in-so-li-to no puede ser osea rubix are you sure? Tan inofensiva que se veía el angelito, noh pero con razón tienes esa cara si a ti se te cae la baba por la Barbie esa, que piensas hacer? _Sin duda esto será muy divertido y tu mí querido killiam que no tienes ni nunca tendrás escrúpulos a ver que haces ahora_

-precisamente aquí es donde entras tu por raro que parezca sora parece tenerte mucha confianza y tu me vas a ayudar a separar a esas dos- la cara de león no mostraba ninguna sorpresa Yuri no era un hombre ambicioso y manipulador con muy poco o ningunos amigos por ende no iría a esperar que lo llamara para tener una charla informal tarde o temprano haría saber que algo necesitaba.

- a ver y a ti que te hace pensar que yo te voy a ayudar?-El rubio se levanto bruscamente y golpeo la mesa con los puños

- claro que te conviene que piensas tu que con layla aquí seguirás siendo el protagonista de kaleido? Te equivocas pronto pasarías a segundo plano layla ocuparía tu lugar al lado de sora y vete olvidando de los pósters y las sesiones de fotos, el ángel de la muerte pronto seria olvidado, si tu me ayudas yo te prometo que mantendré a layla lejos de kaleido y todo seguirá como antes, pero si te niegas no tengo que decirte lo que pasara. Entendiste?

Yuri se aleja no sin antes dejar el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta y le echa una última mirada a león para luego irse hasta su coche y largarse de allí, a pesar de todo lo dicho por Yuri león no parecía intimidado el chico sabia mejor que nadie los trucos y las artimañas del ruso

_Ya que, tendré que seguirle el jueguito al intento de Ken este._

En el salón de practicas del escenario todo el elenco estaba ocupado no había tiempo que perder y menos cuando layla Hamilton estaba alrededor, todos se sentían intimidados con la rubia rondando en el escenario, layla siempre estaba rodeada de un aura de respeto y superioridad pero la escena que tomaba parte en estos momentos no correspondía al usual temperamento de la chica. Layla miraba atentamente junto con mía la escena de la declaración de Gastón quien era personificado por may Wong. La chica perseguía de trapecio en trapecio a sora haciéndole insinuaciones y caricias mientras hacían sus acrobacias juntas.

-mía no crees que ya es tiempo de pasar a otra escena? _La del beso por ejemplo_

- aun no esta escena tiene que ser revisada un par de veces mas, además las chicas están muy concentradas no quisiera interrumpirlas

-_precisamente por eso no quiero a esa chica tan cerca de MI sora_- mientras pensaba esto en la cara de la rubia se formaba un tierno pucherito que no paso desapercibido para el ángel de kaleido

-_ oh dios no puedo esperar a terminar con esto, se ve tan tierna con esa carita_- sora estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que se había balanceado demasiado fuerte y había perdido el próximo trapecio, y para desgracia suya ese día no habían puesto la red de seguridad por lo que la estrella de kaleido se estrellaría inminentemente con el duro suelo del salón de practicas

_-S-O-R-A _ en ese momento todos los presentes veían en slow-motion la caída de la estrella principal, a mitad del aire la chica cerro fuertemente los ojos preparándose para su impacto, irónico como un grupo de acróbatas profesionales se quedaban frisados al ver la chica caer, sin duda un accidente retrasaría enormemente la obra, mientras todos estaban petrificados mirando la escena, la japonesa sintió un par de fuertes y a la vez suaves brazos abrazarla firmemente por la cintura, mientras esta acomodaba instintivamente su cabeza debajo de la barbilla de su protector-a, quien rápidamente se posiciono debajo de ella para dar un giro de 180 grados y aterrizar perfectamente en el suelo.

- gracias a dios estas bien- juntando su frente con la de la chica japonesa-por favor no vuelvas a hacerme pasar un susto así – para los que tenían dudas de las capacidades de la otra estrella de kaleido quedaron totalmente satisfechos con esta presentación, por que a pesar de haber sufrido un gran daño en su hombro layla claramente demostró que aun no se daba por vencida

Extrañamente todos en la sala se quedaron observando la demostración de afecto que se presentaba delante de ellos, la chica rubia abrazaba firmemente a sora como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, muchos quedaron asombrados con el cambio de actitud del fénix dorado y aun mas asombrados por la hazaña que acababa de realizar con tan solo saltar desde un trampolín

- lay, yo creo que ya me puedes soltar- la chica trataba inútilmente de safarse de su prisión- es que todos nos están mirando- decía una muy sonrojada sora, puesto a que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar afección en publico

**- **lo siento amor, es que no podría soportar la idea de que algo te pasara y por ellos no te preocupes espero que con esto les quede claro a todos, que mi chica no esta soltera- dicho esto la rubia cerro la distancia que había entre sus labios depositando un suave beso en la boca de una aun mas sonrojada sora, acción que dejo a muchos con la boca abierta, y algunos mas con el corazón partido pues ambas chicas tenían una larga fila de pretendientes

-Hummm... okay suficiente por hoy, gracias por venir ahora se retiran vámonos, vamos, vamos pero YA- mía trataba de sacar a todos los presentes del salón de practicas, al parecer las chicas estaban tan sumergidas en su romance que no se percataron de que los demás seguían allí -_con razón sora esta mas alegre, eso si naegino de esta no te escapas, ya habrá tiempo para que me lo cuentes todo_- la ultima en retirarse del salón fue mía quien se aseguro de cerrar muy bien la puerta.

-Etoo, lay parece que ya todos se fueron- prácticamente esto fue dicho como un susurro ya que ese beso le había sacado todo el aire de adentro

- si,- decía layla con una risilla- al parecer estamos solas- layla miro hacia el ahora vacío salón y redirigió sus intensos ojos azules a su amada- que te parece si salimos esta noche a donde quieres ir?

- uhm podemos ir a ver una peli?

- podemos ir a donde tu quieras, con tigo voy hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso, pero anda ve y te paso a buscar en una hora a tu habitación- la rubia la miraba con una gran intensidad esta chica había logrado sacar toda la tristeza de su interior, layla nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde la muerte de su madre, pero estos no eran momentos para pensar en el pasado, tenia a la chica que amaba en sus brazos que mas podía pedir?

- lay, sabes algo, una de las cosas que mas me gusta de ti son tus ojos, me encanta la intensidad con la que me miras

- será por que te amo?- layla retiro una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica y la llevo a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de sora- a ver y que mas te gusta de mi?

- me gusta tu pelo así rubio y largo**[1]-**beso- me gustan tus manos tan suaves- beso- me gusta esa sonrisa que solo me muestras a mi- beso- me gusta la manera en que a veces puedes ser tan infantil- beso- me gustan esos labios que e hacen subir al cielo, cada vez que me besas- beso- me encanta todo de ti, te amo lay, no te imaginas cuanto- todo esto la pelivioleta lo decía entre cortos besos

- yo también te amo princesa, te amo mas que a mi misma

layla volvió a besar a sora por enésima vez, esta ves devolviendo sus brazos a la cintura de la chica y esta apretando aun mas los de ella en el cuello de la rubia, poco a poco el beso se hizo mas intenso, layla acercaba mas a sora hacia su cuerpo mientras caminaba por el salón hasta llegar a la pared mas cercana, acorralando a sora entre su cuerpo y la pared mientras sus labios seguían rozándose unos con otros cuando layla decide tomar el siguiente paso e introducir su lengua en la boca de la pelivioleta y así comienza la batalla por la dominancia entre las dos chicas, dejándose llevar por el deseo la rubia posiciona su pierna derecha en entre las piernas de sora, haciendo presión con su muslo en el centro de la chica-mhmmpf- la chica deja escapar un sonido de excitación, a lo que aprovecho para separarse de su amada y retomar el aire.

- creo que debes irte ya, se nos va a hacer tarde

- si, tienes razón lo mejor será que tome un buen baño _con agua bien pero bien fría_

- va entonces te paso a buscar en una hora, nos vemos- la rubia se despide de su novia con un ultimo beso, mientras que sora procede a retirarse

_Creo que será mejor que yo también me valla, después de todo también tengo que arreglarme-_ con esto la rubia se retira del salón de practicas para dirigirse a su hogar y prepararse para su primera cita con el amor de su vida

En la entrada principal del escenario kaleido se encontraba un león Oswald un tanto pensativo, como haría el francés para seguir el plan de Yuri, pero para su sorpresa en esos momentos iba bajando las escaleras una chica rubia

- valla, valla pero a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas y nada menos que mi reemplazo- dice el francés con una expresión irónica en su cara- osea que me voy de vacaciones por un mes y lo primero que hace kalos es reemplazarme

- Oswald, tendría yo que recordarte quien fue reemplazo de quien inicialmente? Creo que no. Que quieres?

- que? Acaso no puedo saludarte _no se que diablos le vio Yuri a esta mujer aunque pensándolo bien son tal para cual arrogantes los dos_- quería felicitarte por tu romance con sorita, créeme todo kaleido esta enterado de la escenita que diste hace un rato en el salón de practicas, huy no sabia que sora fuera tan fogosa

- no me hacen gracia tus comentarios Oswald, y te lo advierto de una vez aléjate de mi novia

- celosa?, descuida, que no planeo quitarte a tu novia _por ahora_- acaso estas tan insegura de tu noviecita?- el francés se alejo de allí dejando a layla con la palabra en la boca, la chica decidió irse pues estaba mas que tarde para su cita y no quería dejar a sora esperando

Una hora más tarde

**Toc Toc **– la puerta de la habitación de sora sonaba la chica ya estaba lista para su cita por lo que fue a abrir la puerta- ya voy- la pelivioleta abrió la puerta y se recostó en el marco de la misma

- sora, estas preciosa- la rubia mira a su novia de arriba abajo

la japonesa llevaba puesta una mini falda negra, una blusa roja de tirantes y una chaqueta del mismo color que su falda y calzaba unas sandalias Low TOP estilo romano, mientras que la rubia portaba unos jeans skinnys blanco, una blusa cuello tortuga negro y una chaqueta de color blanco todo esto combinado con unas botas altas hasta la pantorrilla de leather negro, layla lucia su cabello recogido en una cola alta que hacia denotar aun mas las facciones de su cara y dejaban ver la intensidad de sus brillantes ojos azules aun mas.

- tu también estas hermosa- sora le dio un tierno beso a su chica para luego fundirse en los brazos de su amada

- creo que es tiempo de irnos no crees?

- si vamos

Y Haci s van las dos chicas tomadas de la mano hasta el estacionamiento de kaleido stage donde layla había dejado su Porsche Cayman, a ninguna de las dos le importaba si las veian juntas lo que si sabían es que disfrutarían esta salida al máximo

**To be continued**

**Hope u like it, y saben reviews son mas que bienvenidos **

**[1]- decidi que en esta historia layla siguiera con el pelo largo, a pesar de que esta situada después del OVA no me gusta layla con el pelo corto "yuck".**

**Otra cosita que le queria pedir es que me ayudaran en elegir un apodo o nick name bonito para sora -.-' es que no se me ocurre nada T.T sugerencias son aceptables =D**

**See ya later.**


End file.
